The present invention generally relates to electronic devices including at least one camera, and to the electronic devices performing image processing, and more particularly relates to an electronic device processing images where the electronic device, with at least one camera, obtains and processes a forward image and a rear image.
Smartphones often have two cameras, pointed in opposite directions. The first smartphones mainly combined the functions of a personal digital assistant (PDA) and a mobile phone or camera phone. Today's models also serve to combine the functions of portable media players, low-end compact digital cameras, pocket video cameras, and global positioning system (GPS) navigation units. Modern smartphones typically also include high-resolution touchscreens, web browsers that can access and properly display standard web pages rather than just mobile-optimized sites, and high-speed data access via Wi-Fi and mobile broadband. With such integration of functions, untold numbers of capabilities and functions are now within reach of development and implementation.